


We Are Human And Divine

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Meme Responses [2]
Category: Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Redemption, semi-spite fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin consoles Luke after Caedus' death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Human And Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlOfAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfAvalon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Another request for girlofavalon -- this time, Anakin, any verse, "Even your darkness shall be treasured then". Decided to use it as a bit of working out my discontent with Luke's decisions in the LOTF series -- especially in terms of basically sending Jaina to kill Caedus.

It was late at night when Anakin came to see him again. Luke never thought he could ever, truly, see him again -- yet here he was. It was only feeling the warm touch of his father's hand against his cheek, against his hair, that he turned to look at the ghostly figure hovering above his bed. "Father?"  
  
A wry smile came over the former Darth Vader. "You expected someone else?"  
  
Luke rolled comfortably onto one side. "No, it's just...it's just good to see you again. After all this time. I mean -- I never thought -- "  
  
"I thought I'd be there for you. After everything that happened."  
  
"Father...you shouldn't do this for me. After everything I've done -- " Luke's breathing suddenly hitched in his throat. "What I did to Jacen...Force, I sent him to his conversion. I turned him into Caedus. I must be responsible for Chewie's home being burned and -- and if I think I have everything figured out is it -- "  
  
"Luke, slow down. You're not making sense."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What part of it didn't make sense to you?" For all Luke tried to joke, everything kept flooding back. _Jacen...Jacen left us. He couldn't have left us like this. Not here. Not now._  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Jacen's death wasn't in vain. If anything...he bears no hatred for you. Or for Jaina. He loved you -- all of you. I think, in a way, that's why he turned -- to protect you."  
  
"Another thing the two of you have in common, I suppose," Luke said, more bitterly now. Even watching Caedus' confession -- he'd been angry, he'd wanted to get revenge -- it was only with the help of Tionne and everyone else that he'd finally managed to control himself. "I mean," he said, trying to amend his words, "I shouldn't have said that -- I was stupid -- I'm sorry -- "  
  
"You don't need to be. Sleep for a while, my son."  
  
"You'll be there when I wake?" Even to his own ears, Luke sounded more like a lost child than the Grand Master everyone else knew.  
  
"Yes. Always. I'll keep your heart safe, my beloved son, until you're ready for its return..."  
  
And so Luke slept -- and for once, since everything that had happened, he was at peace. For now.


End file.
